


2019高考作文题狙击

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 目录标题后面的数字代表人物。我四月份跟朋友约好写这个的时候哪知道今年题目竟可以无聊到这种份上！1 全国卷I  《清扫的意义》72 全国卷II  《彼时与此时》1 教皇3 全国卷III 《最后一课》34 全国汉语《孩童的梦想》 55 北京卷   《白》86 天津卷   《春天》27 上海卷   《八音盒》98 江苏卷  《滋味》6  49 浙江卷  《遗世书》10





	1. 清扫的意义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我才不要写演讲稿

年轻的圣职者打了个哈欠。他刚自神学院毕业，幸运地被选拔进教皇厅任职，满心欢喜地以为等待着自己的是哈罗妮圣像前肃静的神龛，或是研究室里浩瀚如海的经卷，再不济也该是祭坛前彻夜点亮的长明灯。却不曾想到，连续三个月，他的工作都是在这冰天宫长廊上打扫卫生，扫帚木质的长柄在他手心磨出的茧比幻杖和书页经年积累的还厚，要不是看见别的新人也是相同的待遇，他绝对会怀疑自己无意间得罪了什么人，才会被这么有意刁难。

黑发的祭司自冰天更上层述职归来，经过扫地的青年身边，神情温和地说了声“辛苦”。年轻的圣职者听说这位阁下素来近人，于是鼓起勇气叫住了他，“奥默里克前辈，有件事情一直让我感到疑惑，希望能够得到您的指教。”

“但说无妨。”奥默里克停住脚步，站在稍低几级的台阶上，视线刚好与那新来的神学院毕业生平视。

“教皇厅拥有的魔法可以让春光永驻溪水长流，还掌握着可操纵的活动石像与人偶，像清洁打扫这样简单的事情为何还要人力完成呢？”年轻的圣职者问。就连神学院高年级的学生清理宿舍时，都会选择将以太注入扫帚和抹布，让它们自己工作，好腾出双手去做更有意义的事情，而不是将时间消磨在无聊的琐事中。

“若只是单纯为了清洁，确实不必如此周折，但真正需要这根扫帚的不是脚下的地板，而是站在上面的你，”奥默里克露出和蔼的微笑，语调平缓地回答，“教皇厅为新晋圣职者安排这样的课业，意在帮助你们尽快做好侍奉哈罗妮的准备。”见对方仍是不解的样子，他又耐心地解释道，“地面的灰尘被扫除时，你的心灵也将得到洁净，这是只能经由自己的双手去完成的事，任何魔法都无法为此提供捷径。”

年轻的圣职者握在扫帚上的手指紧了紧，眼睛里渐消的疑惑中逐渐呈现领会的光，但仍有淡薄的云层遮蔽最后的彻悟，只露一圈若隐若现的金边。

白色的鸽群掠空而过，几片绒羽如雪花飘落到刚清扫过的地面。奥默里克在扫帚的沙沙声中问，“跟初到教皇厅那日相比，你有没有感觉到自己发生了什么变化呢？”

快速移动的扫帚忽然停住，年轻的圣职者蓦地意识到，他如今已能心平气和地扫去那几片纷乱的羽毛，而不像刚来时那样心浮气躁，不是埋怨吹乱落叶的风，就是诅咒不讲卫生的鸟雀。

奥默里克见他露出若有所思的神情，认为自己所说的已经足够多，离开前最后留下一句话：

“对于立誓救赎的圣职者而言，修行与历练存在于每时每刻，不要小看这些日常的琐碎细节，要学会以此磨砺心性，从中参悟真理。”

年轻的圣职者将下巴搁在扫帚柄上，望着奥默里克消失在拐角的背影，细细地咀嚼着耳畔回荡的诫语，像初开始学认字的孩童那样，一个字一个字地重复着，生怕漏掉任何一个音节。

风送着他抬起的目光越过重重阶梯，望向拐角处隐约透出火光的石室，那里面存放着四尊古老的雕塑，年岁看起来就和冰天宫一样悠久，它们的养护正是由命他在此扫地的那位面容严肃的高阶祭司负责的。尽管那位阁下掌握着精妙的魔法管辖众多的下属，却仍然坚持亲力亲为地照料那几只栩栩如生的石像鬼。年轻的圣职者曾为此腹诽过那位阁下的古板，但现在他终于知道那是为什么了。

 

2019-06-07


	2. 彼时与此时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽菲兰在最后的时刻看到了教皇的过去

在生命的最后时刻，泽菲兰逐渐丧失的意识中忽然涌进海啸般的悲伤，逆着飘向远方的以太奔流融进他破碎的心与不完整的灵魂里，像是在脑海中重演他者的旧回忆，一分一秒都是那么真实宛如亲临，却陌生得遥不可及。

在逐渐变得漆黑的视野中忽然亮起来的是教皇厅金碧辉煌的圣堂，已非年轻却不似现在这么苍老的托尔丹七世站在哈罗妮的圣像前，俯身亲吻祭坛上镶金的圣典，而后他转过身面朝参礼的人群，穿着礼袍的祭司将象征正教最高权柄的礼帽落在他的头顶，在雄浑的交响与空灵的赞美诗中，众人齐齐地朝新任教皇致意行礼。

但这光很快又黯淡下去，穹顶的灯火熄灭变成昏暗的壁灯，恢弘的礼堂收敛成豪华的卧室，铺着白布的祭坛被垫着羽绒的床榻取代。刚加冕的托尔丹七世将脸埋在掌中，烛光的摇曳里，泽菲兰听到老人指缝中透出来的呼吸，急促嘶哑得像是破漏的风琴箱，在宁静的夜色中分外摧心。

濒临死亡让时间的流动变得微妙，不知道过了多久，泽菲兰看到教皇陛下站起来，苍老的身体在墙上投下的剪影笔直利落得像是一棵屹立不倒的橡树。

“必须结束这一切，”托尔丹七世走到窗边，眼角有光在夜色中高悬的明月下闪亮，“无论采取什么样的手段，哪怕拼掉我这条命……人与龙的战争决不能延续到下一代。即便这是个错误，也不能再让哈罗妮的子民承受代价。”

凭借脑海中意识交融的思念，泽菲兰的思维与月下起誓的老人有片刻的共享，“传承者”以生命传递的真实历史，也随着老人的心跳，在他早已空洞的胸腔里轰鸣，掀起的惊涛骇浪甚至让自他身体奔流离去的光尘如被风吹过般抖动。

他看到在老人手里闪着寒光的不是教皇的权杖，而是常挂在床头的精致长剑。恭候教皇晨起时，身为总骑士长的他曾对这柄剑的存在习以为常，却是第一次在薄刃反射的寒光上领略它的锋利，并最终明白教皇为何坚持要将如此危险的装饰垂悬在就寝的帷幔间。

因为那是不为人知却不容忘却的誓言的象征。

或许正是从眼前的这一刻起，那位大人就下定了决心，要上穷碧落下黄泉，寻找能够终结一切的命运之矛，并将它义无反顾地投出去，砸碎缠绕在伊修加德人民苦难中的锁链。

消失殆尽的嘴唇发出无人可听见的叹息，不属于自己的记忆渐渐淡出脑海，泽菲兰生命最后的时光重新属于自己。

恍然间他又回到蒙召成为苍穹骑士的那日，教皇陛下朝他伸出手，唤他到近前去，赐予他那把名为“碎心”的剑，允许他轻吻无名指上的红宝石戒……

生命的时光与最后的回忆定格在这一刻，骑士的心真真正正地碎成了齑粉，闪着光汇入以太的海洋，灵魂则飘向至高的冰天，他将在那洁白神圣的殿堂中，迎接他的王。


	3. 最后一课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙里贝尔在孤儿院的最后一课

孤儿院大火的消息传到沙里贝尔耳朵里时，这位新晋的审判官正在神圣裁判所的台阶上欣赏落日。

“请务必节哀，”带来坏消息的同事话音里充满同情，眼睛里的悲悯浓重得快要溢出来，“哈罗妮仍需要你的侍奉。”

“好，多谢关心，”沙里贝尔面无表情地回答。对方说话的语气就好像在担心他会想不开自尽一样，这让他的面颊不由得微微抖动了一下，“但现在，请原谅，我想安静一会儿。”

同事离去的背影消失在拐角。沙里贝尔重新仰头望向天穹，如血残阳在他锐利的眼睛里燃起金红色的火苗，仿佛那吞没整座孤儿院的大火，从倾圮的灰烬里蔓延到了他的瞳仁中。

他的手里握着一本圣典，那是在孤儿院的最后一晚，给他写推荐信的圣职者作为临别的礼物交到他手里的。

“今天是你留在这里的最后一晚，”圣职者将沙里贝尔叫到房间里，对他如是说，“从明天开始，你就要前往神圣裁判所任职。神圣的典籍与哈罗妮的法律你领悟得很透彻，我已经没有更多可以教你的。但在分别前，我还有些话想对你说，权将这当作做最后一课吧。”

沙里贝尔不记得自己那时是如何回答的，如今回荡在他耳边的，只有随着那场大火葬身在黑夜里的圣职者给他的最后教诲。

“在课堂上学习时，时常听同学抱怨法典上的条文繁琐晦涩，而实际上，将法律付诸实践是远比背诵和记忆困难得多的事情，许多人终其一生都无法做到大公无私。”

圣职者的声音比任何时候听起来都严肃，他对沙里贝尔寄予厚望，在给神圣裁判所的推荐信上将这位年轻人描述成罕见的魔法天才。

“所有曾在考试时折磨过你的冰冷文字都将会被运用到鲜活的人身上，你将会决定他的无辜与罪过、自由与囚刑，甚至生存与死亡。面对受审者的哀求、告饶、恸哭、咒骂、威胁……你是否能够不为所动，依然坚持公正地给他们应得的裁决，而不受同情、善良、恐惧、懦弱……的束缚？”

“可以。”沙里贝尔回答。烛火忽地晃动，在空气里炸开一朵金色的花。

“你回答得很干脆，”圣职者似乎认为沙里贝尔没有理解他话里的含义，于是做了个假设，“如果，我是说如果，你在孤儿院认识的最亲密的伙伴成为了异端者，你是否能够不受旧日情谊的影响，在他们的处决令上盖章？”

这再简单不过，沙里贝尔在心里回答，我在这里没有朋友。但他不会傻到将这话说出来。

“任何人都有可能成为异端者，”圣职者继续说，“甚至包括我，假如我有朝一日背叛了哈罗妮，到那时，你是否能够亲手将我送上审判席呢？”

兼任孤儿院的教师让圣职者染上爱唠叨的毛病，沙里贝尔咬紧了牙关才将打呵欠的冲动压制下去，强迫自己听完持续到半夜的絮絮不止。他可不想在最后留下不体面的坏印象。

“没什么可以妨碍我履行哈罗妮赐予的天职，”沙里贝尔望头顶逐渐暗淡的余晖，音调淡漠仿佛在自语，“希望这个答案能让您满意，我亲爱的老师。”

2019-06-08


	4. 孩童的梦想

邻居家的哥哥成为了一名龙骑士，骄傲得就连回家探亲也穿着铠甲握着长枪，跳跃的身姿矫捷如健壮的羚羊，轻盈得好像长着翅膀所以才能去往那么高。

常来家里做客的那位商人，他的儿子曾是这里最好的陆行鸟骑手，如今成为了隼巢的传令兵，在连通讯珠也无法使用的恶劣天气里，军队作战的指令全靠他送达。

小男孩阿代尔斐尔的梦想是成为一名保卫伊修加德的骑士，可大家看他精致玲珑如瓷娃娃般的样子，总是对他说，“你的脸蛋这么可爱，又有着一副夜莺般的好嗓子，不加入皇都的圣歌队才是真的可惜。”

可是……阿代尔斐尔百无赖聊地翻着早已记得滚瓜烂熟的词谱，对着扉页上面容慈爱的圣徒叹气。他接受别人对自己容貌的赞美并为此欢喜，也不吝用动听的歌喉为哈罗妮唱赞美诗，但成为一名所向披靡的骑士，仍是这个小男孩的最大愿望。

所以我必须变得更加强大！阿代尔斐尔握紧拳头，屈起嫩藕般白皙的胳膊，不服气地按捏着尚不明显的肌肉。

他五岁时就开始剑术课程，可教官说小孩子的骨骼还在发育，负担不起太重的训练，所以直到现在，他也只学了些最基本的进攻与防御招式。虽然跟他同龄的孩子，甚至大两三岁的学员中，早已没有可做他对手的，可对一个枕着英雄们的事迹当睡前童话书的孩子而言，这点成绩显然是远远不能使他满足的。

而就在今天下午，他听说一位不过才十五岁的少年，在皇都的比武大会中击败了神殿骑士团所有的教官，并因此获得了教皇陛下的接见。

这是多么了不起的事情！阿代尔斐尔在心里赞叹着那位素未谋面的少年，眼睛里带着些钦佩的水光，又蕴着些嫉妒的波纹。

他只比我大七岁而已！阿代尔斐尔算了算，在心里想，再过七年的时间，自己能够变得跟他一样强吗？

不，我必须比他还要强。既然他十五岁成为神殿骑士，那我加入狄兰达尔家骑兵团的时间也不能超过十四岁。

阿代尔斐尔暗自下定决心。虽然神殿骑士和狄兰达尔家的骑兵听起来有哪里不一样，可斗志昂扬的小男孩已经无心再去比较那么多。他自床底下抽出藏在那里的练习剑，在枕头上认真地练习着突刺的技巧。

这时的他距离成为苍穹骑士，与那位不凡的少年同沐神圣的荣光，还有十四年的时间。


	5. 白

白色是盖里克最喜欢的颜色。

他有着一头美丽的白金色头发，白色的衣服穿在他的身上，总会让他看起来如祭坛上长翅膀的神使般好看——至少在童年时代，他周围的人们都是这么评价的，所以他也自然而然爱上了这使他醒目的颜色。

或许由于相同的原因，他曾经也很喜欢雪。每到冬季下雪的时候，冰晶凝固成的鹅毛纷纷落下，天地都被染成他最爱的颜色。褐色的田野、绿色的山丘、黑色的房檐、深灰的墙壁……全都是无垠的洁白，总令他想起云端那座月光凝结成冰砖的宫殿。

然而有一年，库尔札斯的雪下得特别大，特别久，淹没了良田与果园，埋葬了房屋与聚落。当彼时已是神殿骑士的盖里克骑着陆行鸟抵达村庄时，眼前苍茫无际不染他色的白却让他感到不寒而栗。

他和战友们用冰镐挖开一扇扇结冻的门，站在被冰雪压得摇摇欲摧的房梁下，看到的却是村民被骤降的寒冷定格的最后时刻。

孩子依偎在母亲的怀抱里取暖，稚嫩的脸上睡颜安详，仿佛正做着美梦。美丽的妇人嘴唇微张，像是正给孩子讲述凄美的故事，睫毛上挂着冰晶，好像将落未落的泪滴。卧在床上的老人皮肤灰白，穿着霜雪为他织造的天然寿衣，在无痛的睡眠里前往没有寒冷的彼岸世界。

哈罗妮啊！为何要给爱戴您的子民降下如此惩罚？

盖里克一边祈祷一边拼命地在冰雪中挖掘着，用他那堪可击碎龙头的力量掀开垮塌的屋顶，扯下变形的门扇，抬起冻硬的地窖顶盖……做一切可以做的事情，以求能发现哪怕一个还有呼吸的人。

寒冷与劳累让他的知觉双手渐渐麻木，冰刃割破他的手掌，寒刺扎穿他的皮肤，也浑然不觉得疼痛，拖着早已僵硬的双腿，在废墟中不知疲惫地寻找着生者，寻找着希望。

然而这村子的居民无人生还，希望的田野上只剩无际的绝望。

殷红的血顺着盖里克的手指滴落到雪地上，被体温洇成红艳的玫瑰，好似用来祭奠死者的鲜花，绽放在荒凉的白色雪原上，便是视野里唯一温暖的颜色。

精疲力竭的盖里克感到头晕目眩，好似有场摧枯拉朽的暴风雨在他的脑海里肆虐，身子沉重地朝着棵死去的巨木靠去。树冠上的积雪被他的铠甲撞得簌簌而下，一只冻僵的飞鸟自上方陨落，正好坠进他的怀里。

盖里克下意识地看了眼，发现那不幸的鸟原本是只乌鸦，却被霜雪裹覆得好像鸽子一样洁白。


	6. 春天

韦尔吉纳曾以为再不会有什么比龙族带给伊修加德的灾祸更重，直到库尔札斯的永冬将寒冷刺进他的骨头里，他才明白为何古训有说“看不见的敌人才最可怕”。

灵灾发生时，时任苍穹骑士团副长的他作为近卫坚守在教皇身边，并没有亲眼见到凛冬降临的地狱场景，但各地发来的雪片般的汇报和人们惊惶的窃窃私语仍令他感受到了末日的绝望与恐怖。

柔软的雪片凝固起来比龙族的鳞片还坚硬，密布的冰晶比毒雾与浓烟还令人窒息。神殿骑士与各家的骑兵团全数出动，他们的长矛却找不到可进攻的敌人，他们的利箭也不知该射向何方。

无法战斗，无法防御，在突降的天灾与无常命运面前，脚踏大地的肉胎凡人要如何取胜？

素来从容的教皇脸上也露出他从未见过的紧绷表情，被岁月磨砺出的皱纹一夜之间被风雪刻画得更深，好像冰川冷冽纵横的沟渠延伸到了他慈爱的面容中。

那段最艰难的时日里，韦尔吉纳陪伴着教皇在花园里长时冥想，在哈罗妮圣像前彻夜祷告，直到灵二月快结束时，才肩负着任务踏上库尔札斯的原野。

如果灵灾没有降临，他应该正走在繁花似锦的春光里，到远方过冬的鸟儿也早应该回归森林与山岭。可他行走的河岸依然坚硬冰冷，河流在阳光下反射着刺目的光，凌汛没有如期而至，那宣告春天来临的音符姗姗来迟，或许再也听不到了。

一阵清脆的欢笑盖过了他下意识的叹息。

韦尔吉纳循着银铃般的声音望去，见到一群孩童在新建的村落边嬉戏玩耍。曾经摧垮房屋使他们无家可归的白雪被做成憨态可掬的雪人，枯死的树枝被做成摇摆的手臂，在风中朝他招手的样子栩栩如生。坚冰垒砌成的小屋里有火光和歌唱的声音，袅袅炊烟混合着食物的浓浓香气飘散在白色的雪原上，就好像昔日鲜花的芬芳缭绕在绿草间。更远处是正在搭建的房屋，灰色的石头比木材更坚固，干活的人们口中呼着白气，脸上却挂着笑容，他们正在建造的是幸福的堡垒，是只要人还活着便永远不会失去的家。

请原谅我，哈罗妮……

韦尔吉纳在心里念诵着女神的名讳，虔诚地低下头去，竟发现脚边有一点翠绿，在满目的白色中如发光的玉石般耀眼，于是对着那株萌发在雪地里的草芽忏悔：

……我是多么的愚蠢，竟以为春天不会来了。


	7. 八音盒

埃尔姆诺斯特家的书房里摆着许许多多的八音盒，那是他热爱经商的父亲在外做生意时自各地带回来的纪念，是这位不常在家的先生留给美丽妻子和可爱孩子的陪伴。

孤独的母亲在阅读圣典时常以那些奇妙盒子里飘出的音乐为伴，每日听她讲述圣人故事的埃尔姆诺斯特浸淫在这些异域风情里，很小的时候便知道：乌木雕刻成的八音盒来自格里达尼亚，上面往往装饰着藤蔓与叶片的纹路；贝壳与海螺是利姆萨·罗敏萨的风格，有时上面还贴着海星；乌尔达哈的雕金匠制作的八音盒最华丽，金银铸造的外盒上镶嵌着各种珠宝，就连跳舞的小仙子都有珍珠做的脸蛋。还有些来自更遥远地方的八音盒，上面写着与艾欧泽亚的通用语截然不同的文字，就连埃尔姆诺斯特的老师也摇头看不懂。

那些八音盒所来自的大部分国家，埃尔姆诺斯特只在图册上见过，还有些连百科全书也语焉不详——他拿的是给儿童用的简略本，但从那些来自异国他乡的音乐，他多少能够感受得到些自外面世界吹来的风。

格里达尼亚的音乐好像雨丝打在树叶上，淅淅沥沥的，又好像露水滚落荷叶，叮咚作响，但听久了不知为何会有些阴森，好像独自在幽深黑暗的密林里迷路，四周都是野兽和妖精的嚎叫。利姆萨·罗敏萨的乐曲则要奔放得多，比经过酒馆时母亲捂住他耳朵不让他听到的那种旋律还火辣，让他想起阳光、沙滩、浪花、海鸥，还有纵情歌舞的水手。乌尔达哈的旋律并不如想象中那么贵气，苍凉得好像在黄沙漫天中逆风行走，沙石被刮起来撞在帐篷的帆布上沙沙作响。而那些来自好容易才记住名字的国家的音符，有的凄冷如月，有的悲伤如泪，有的幽淡宛如一碗夏日爽口的清茶，有的悠远好似一条奔流不尽的河。

但听过了所有的这些美妙的节奏与乐点，埃尔姆诺斯特还是最喜欢伊修加德本地的歌谣，那些讲述承载着圣人行迹与龙骑士英雄传说的旋律，听起来就像鸽子扇动的翅膀那样令他安心，宛如圣堂里每日报时的钟声那样令他震撼，又好似辽阔的原野与山林，永远孕育着令他感到惊奇的事物。

埃尔姆诺斯特曾天真地以为那是伊修加德的音乐全世界最好听的缘故，但后来他在学习与感悟中逐渐长大，最终意识到音乐乃至一切的审美和艺术间并没有什么优劣。家乡的旋律之所以能够引起最大的共鸣，是因为打出生起便聆听着这样的音乐成长，曲调与音符就好像空气与土壤，滋养了人的内在生命，将灵魂雕琢成相应的样子。

不管异国他乡的风情再怎么引人入胜，也终究是迟来一步。能够与心灵深处那根琴弦共鸣的，只有最初开启蒙昧的那道闪电般的震颤，带着出生之地的历史与文明，永远在心里如雷声般回响。


	8. 滋味

格里诺出生在富贵豪华垫着金丝绒的床榻上，泽梅尔家请来四个医生守在床边，另有十几个女佣端着热水、拿着毛巾等候呼唤。包裹他身体的毯子是用最柔软的绒毛编织而成，价值沉甸甸的一袋黄金，就连擦净他身体后被丢弃的那块绢布也够云雾街平民户到年底的口粮。

从尚未睁眼时起，泽梅尔家的少爷就注定享受荣华富贵，他披着锦衣穿金戴银，搂最细的腰肢吻最美的唇，但凡想要的都唾手可得。但如果要他评价遇到波勒克兰之前的人生，他定会翻着白眼用惯常讽刺的喉音说，“无聊透顶！”

与此相对地，降生在贫民窟桥洞下的波勒克兰生来就没什么可挑拣的余地，他不知道父亲是谁，母亲的面容也早已模糊。暂时未死所以只能想办法活，人生的努力与挣扎对他而言不过如此。他从未真正爱过谁，也不在乎是否收获真心，今朝有酒今朝醉，从未希冀过长久的幸福与温暖，他对生活的态度就如他冷峻的面容般寡淡。

但正是这样的波勒克兰让格里诺无限复制的人生有了新的滋味，洗净富家少爷被美酒佳肴麻木久矣的舌苔，让失去灵敏度的味觉变得重新活跃，看似相同的生活因为有了最佳的佐餐伴侣，从此每一杯酒每一餐饭的味道都截然不同。

而遇到格里诺后的波勒克兰所得以品尝的，亦是贫民窟出生的孩子在梦里也难以想象的豪奢，最精细打磨的面粉制成的面包，最稀有的葡萄酿造的酒，即使波勒克兰起初分辨不出工艺与造价，那他尝尽世间艰苦的唇舌，也能够体味得到顺着喉咙流淌到深处的，是多么珍贵难得的熨帖。

他们两人原本泾渭分明的生活撞击在一起，不像石头落进溪流，单单激起涟漪与水花，却很快沉落到底，看似包含其中，实则永远地路过，也不像飞鸟的白羽落在雪地上，看似浑然一体却始终边界分明。硬要比喻的话，他们的友谊更像是一块盐落进清水里，激荡起曼妙的涟漪，每一个分子都保持着原样，却彼此接纳得彻底，再难以分离。

只不知他们俩人谁扮演着盐的角色，谁又更像是那清澈的水。也说不清是盐将微妙的滋味赋予了水，还是水的绵密让盐变得可以品尝。唯一可以确定的是，相遇之后的他们，各自单调重复的人生都因灵魂片隅的交鸣而变得从未想象过的有滋有味。


	9. 遗世书

Keywords：高考作文狙击 

Summary：努德内的日记

——————————————————  

仿佛是天上的繁星对他耳语了某种隐秘的预言，努德内在离开魔大陆的前夜，清理掉了房间里所有冗余的物件，将所有研究资料和书籍全部装箱，仅在书桌上留下几本精装的日记。

他坐在椅子上，随手拿起其中最旧的那本，抚摸皮质封面有些磨损的边角。他打开第一页，流畅却有些青涩的笔迹书写着他抵达神学院那天的事情，新的校服、新的书本、新的房间、新的同学……就好像在与过去诀别那样，巨细靡遗地描绘着一切簇新的琐碎细节。

若要细数，神学院学生时代里可定义为快乐的时光并不多，可由他自己完全掌控与把握的人生便是从他穿上校服那刻开始的，尽管未来尚有颇多凶险等待在前，可飘摇无定任人摆布的童年总算结束。

他的目光落到另一本很薄的活页册上。这本里记录的是会为他带来危险的研究，是他为了探索真理擅自翻阅禁书的心得，每一页的内容都足够让他被神圣裁判所的火焰烧成灰烬，所以全部用最精妙的密码写成。但如果无法被解读，那这些冒着生命危险做出来的研究，也实在是颇为可惜。思考片刻后，他自抽屉里取出稿纸，将解码公式写在上面，仔细地折叠好后夹在扉页。如今的他已经没什么可再担心的了。

放在最上面的那本笔记很厚，却只写了不到十分之一的页码。拆开这本笔记封套的那日，他刚接受邀请成为苍穹法师，那是距离现在不过几个月之遥的事情，可正是在这跨度很短的时间记录下的日常里，字里行间的内容却经历了难以想象的剧变与落差。

最开始的几页里洋溢着终于可以获得权限进入禁书库的欣喜，随后几张记录着与新同事相处的点滴，旁人眼里冷酷无情的审判官不为人知的心细、看似简单粗暴的战士毫不掩饰的体贴、与旧日同窗成为战友的些许意外和不适……在这些只需要五分钟便能翻完的回忆后，是即使最有同理心的人也难以想象的惊惧与心悸，是比死亡还令人感到齿令心寒的活着的苦罚与囚刑，是毫无知觉便对哈罗妮犯下的背叛罪，也是作为学者的他能够留下的最珍贵难得的研究材料。

以后的人会怎么看待我们呢？

努德内不禁有片刻好奇问题的答案，但猜想没机会证明的事情是无意义的，所以他最终只是自嘲地笑了笑，将笔记按照先前的顺序重新叠好，关上书桌上的台灯朝床边走去。

回溯短暂却丰盈的此生，他或有遗憾却绝无后悔。至于后人的评价，那是留给后人去操心的事情。


End file.
